Black Dranzer
Black Dranzer is a Balance-type Beyblade and a variation of Dranzer. Attack Ring (AR): Black Flame *'Weight': 5 grams Black Flame is a multi-attack style ring, capable of both Upper Attack and Smash Attack. Unfortunately, its ‘Jack of All Trades’ design tends to give it more setbacks than advantages. The source of its Smash Attack are the two blunt notches on the end of the spikes. Upon contact, these notches have the potential to cause significant damage to an opponent in right spin. These protruding notches are also the source for the AR’s main weakness; durability. Like many Smash attackers, Black Flame is fragile and the notches have a tendency to break off with constant use. Since the spikes are angled upwards, Black Dranzer is capable of Upper Attack. However, the upper attack is inferior to a lot of the competing beyblades, such as Upper Dragoon and Triple Tiger. The cause of this is the smaller angle of the slope (around 10 degrees) compared to Upper Dragoon’s 15 degrees (Right Spin). This is an AR that should be used when superior Upper Attack or Smash Attack AR’s are unavailable. Use in Smash Attack Customization *'AR': Flame Wing *'WD': 10 Wide *'BB': Grip Base (Dragoon Grip Attacker) This combination is lightweight, resulting in high speeds. The fast movement can be hard to control, unless a shooting technique such as the Sliding Shoot is employed. Use of this technique improves the chances of performing an early KO. Use in Upper Attack Customization *'AR': Flame Wing *'WD': 10 Heavy *'SG': Neo Right SG *'SG Core': Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) *'BB': Storm Grip (Dragoon S) This customization makes the best of the Upper Attack that Flame Wing has. Its heavier weight and low height allows it to lift the opposing beyblade, instead of being pushed downwards. Weight Disk (WD): 8 Heavy *'Weight:' 15 grams Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Triple Change Version) *'Weight': 5 grams SG Triple Change Version can only be used with Flame Change Base. Its casing houses a triple-tipped plastic piece, which when pulled down allows the player to change between flat, sharp, and semi-flat tips. Although this tip adds versatility and acts as a good practice base for newer players, some problems start to emerge. First, while able to use three different tips with three different battle styles, it isn’t able to do any of them very well since the SG is too tall. Second, there is a manufacturing flaw with many of the SGs that make the triple-tipped plastic piece too loose to stay on one tip. So during a battle it can get stuck between two of them, significantly reducing endurance and costing the player the match. This unreliability automatically disqualifies it from being a serious choice for many competitive players, but as mentioned before, newer players might find this useful to practice with. In the Hasbro version, the tip changer is green, while it is red in the Takara release. Blade Base (BB): Flame Change Base *'Weight': 9 grams This base can only be used in conjunction with SG Triple Change Version. It contains no other notable features. Other Versions *Dranzer F Gallery BDranzer version.jpg|Black Dranzer's origins bdranzerfss.JPG Kai black sdranzer.jpg|Kai holding Black Dranzer B-dranzer.jpg|Black Dranzer Bit-Beast and Beyblade Trivia *Save for the color coding, this beyblade is entirely similar to Dranzer F. *This beyblade was an exclusive that came with the Japanese Ultimate Stadium, a blue stadium with a flat red motorized center that could be set in either direction (clockwise/anticlockwise). Outside of Japan it was issued on its own in countries like the UK. However, for some versions released, the bit was consisting of regular red Dranzer instead the Black Dranzer bit sticker. *Its SG is similar to Variares D:D's bottom. In The Media Anime It was first used by Kai when he was a child but it proved to be too strong for him to handle. After a long while, Boris gave it to Kai. The Bit-chip alone in the anime was said to cause a blader's soul to fall into darkness. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades